dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Level 3!!!
！！ サイヤ |romaji=Rimitto!! Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī |translated title=The Limit!! Super Saiyan 3 |release=June 14, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #28) |engrelease=February 7, 2006 |saga=Majin Buu Saga |episode=245 |previous=Goku Meets Boo! |next=Boo Unbound! }} ！！ サイヤ |''Rimitto!! Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī''|lit. "The Limit!! Super Saiyan 3"}} is the two hundred eightieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventy-fourth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Piccolo tries to figure out what Goku said, while Babidi thinks it's just nonsense. Goku notices Trunks' ki has stopped moving, and hopes he hurries up. Trunks is sitting mid-air watching the events between Goku and Babidi, so Goku yells out at him to hurry up and get the Radar. Babidi wonders who he was talking to, and figures he has some sort of futile plan. Goku thinks he'll just have to buy more time, and then returns to normal. Buu thinks he's given up, but Goku says he gonna explain Super Saiyan transformations. Babidi doesn't want to know, but Goku starts off in his normal stage and demonstrates Super Saiyan and then Super Saiyan 2. Babidi thinks these transformations are meaningless "and" Krillin thinks Goku's bluffing. However, Goku starts transforming, this one not being an immediate change, but goes way beyond Super Saiyan 2. King Kai wants him to stop, or else his remaining time will… Babidi and Buu are shocked, as Piccolo says his ki is rising rapidly. Even Tien Shinhan, way off in the mountains somewhere with Chiaotzu, says the Earth is shaking and wonders what Goku's up to. Goku finally completes the transformation. His hair is much longer, there's a lot more lightning, and he's lost his eyebrows. He apologizes for taking so much time since he's used to this form and calls it Super Saiyan 3. Everyone is amazed, and even Gohan stops his Z Sword training to wonder if that's his dad's ki he can feel. Supreme Kai says it really is Goku, and Kibito can't believe they'd feel his power all the way here in this sacred land. Gohan wonders what is going on. Back on Earth, Buu says Goku's face has gotten scary, but Buu is not scared at all. Babidi thinks this is nothing much, and tells Boo to beat him up, as the entire Earth watches. Goku flies forward, grabs Buu's forelock, and then punches Boo a few times with his free hand. Goku then swings Buu around, letting him go so that Buu crashes into the ocean. Buu flies out of the water, and lets off a volley of blasts at Goku. Goku manages to swat them all away, thinking Buu was hardly damaged by his attack, and Buu just used one of Vegeta's techniques, meaning he can pick up his opponent's techniques just from fighting for a little while. Buu stretches his arm out to punch Goku in the face from a distance, but Goku is barely damaged, either. King Kai wants Goku to stop, because using that abnormal power will greatly reduce his time on Earth, and then there will be no one to teach Fusion to the kids. Characters Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Innocent Buu Gallery SSJGokuMeetsBuu(manga).png|Goku faces Buu and Babidi SSJ2&SSJGoku(Ch474).jpg|Goku shows the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters